The availability of content such as videos, audio files, photos, text, and/or other content over networks such as the Internet has grown at impressive rates. Many Internet and other online service providers make this type of content available to enable users to post and share such content through their services. However, various limitations exist with respect to how this vast amount of information can be effectively monitored and/or selectively displayed.
At various times, different content providers may no longer host certain content and/or may be experiencing scheduled or unscheduled downtime. In these instances, content that was previously available may no longer be available. In addition, historical views of such content may not be possible when content that was once available is no longer made available.
Furthermore, real-time updates of content that are relevant to geographically definable locations (“geo-locations”) and aggregated from various content providers may be difficult to obtain. Another problem arises when attempting to curate the content to follow or track events or items of interest.
These and other problems exist.